Just another coffee date?
by Brittanaslave4U
Summary: Beca hated her birthday, but Chloe was going to make it her best one yet...


hey guys feedback would be awesome! enjoy :)

**Just another coffee date?**

There was a knock at the door and Beca jumped up from her computer and rushed over to the door knowing what to expect behind it "Hey you" Beca said opening the door to the blue eyed red head standing on the other side "Ready to go get some coffee?" Chloe asked gleefully as she walked into the room and reached out to hold her girlfriends hand "Sure I just have to save the mix I'm working on" the brunette responded gesturing toward her computer as she began to move toward it, Chloe followed as there hands were still linked "What you working on?" the older girl asked curiously "oh just a new mix with some of those songs you gave me to listen to" Beca said looking up to the red head with a thankful smile. "Cool I can't wait to here it babe" Chloe said with a pleased smile happy that Beca liked the songs she had suggested.

The phone on the desk started buzzing and Beca picked the phone up to check who it was and she hit decline "who was that?" Chloe asked interested in why the girl had declined the call. "My dad" Beca said rolling her eyes "you sure you don't wanna call him back Bec, what's he want?" Chloe said concerned. "Oh it's nothing he's probably just checking that I went to my classes today I'll call him back tomorrow I'm not in the mood to put up with his lectures right now, besides I have a date " Beca said smirking at that last part to try and ease the red head, but she knew why her dad was really calling it was her birthday today and Beca hated her birthday she'd never had a good birthday so years ago she decided she would just stop celebrating them all together she hadn't even told any of the Bella's including Chloe that today was her birthday but she was happy enough to go and get coffee with her girlfriend. "Well did you wanna go get that coffee?" Chloe asked changing the subject since she knew she wouldn't be able to get Beca to call her father back and there was no sense in trying because she knew how stubborn the younger girl was.

Beca nodded and with that they headed out the door and down the stairs "So what else did you get up to today babe, anything special?" Chloe asked innocently as they began walking into the night pulling the girl closer to her and entwining there arms to lock there hands together as they walked. "Not much just worked on my mix all day, so I'm kinda glad to get out of that room" Beca answered happy that she was out and about holding her girlfriends hand on such a beautiful night. Lost in the bliss of the moment Beca hadn't noticed that they had walked straight passed there usual coffee spot "Hey Chloe where are we going?" Beca asked slightly confused that Chloe didn't seem to stop them at there regular coffee shop. "Oh yeah didn't I tell you, I found this great place just over by the river it's really nice and they have great coffee, you'll love it" the red head replied looking at Beca as if she had forgotten she told her they were going somewhere different.

Beca thought to herself for a minute trying to figure out if she had forgotten Chloe mentioning such a place getting lost in her train of thought until she felt Chloe lean over and kiss her on the cheek sweetly without even stopping in her stride. "What was that for?" Beca asked looking into the blue eyes of the older girl who was giving her a cute smile and squeezed her hand tightly "Just cause I think you're pretty" Chloe said playfully as she giggled, Beca blushed and laughed at the red heads playful behaviour "Well if I could kiss you every time I thought you were pretty you'd never get away from me" Beca said laughing nudging the girl with her elbow. "Hmm and who said that was a bad thing?" Chloe giggled nudging the girl back playfully.

"Just down here a little further" Chloe said as she led them of the footpath and down toward the riverbank through some trees, at this point Beca grew slightly suspicious she found it hard to imagine a coffee shop in this part of the riverbank. Suddenly Chloe stopped them both in their tracks "Wait here" Chloe said excitedly as she disappeared behind a group of trees down further towards the river. By this point Beca knows something is up she just wasn't sure what was this some secret Bella's meeting that was in preparation of there finals performance or was there some kind of wounded animal Chloe had found and was going to try and convince Beca to let her keep it in her room since Aubrey wouldn't let the red head keep animals in there own room. She laughs slightly but more out of experience than just the idea since the last time Chloe showed up at her door step cradling a baby bird with a broken wing begging Beca to let her keep it in her room til it was healthy again, Beca got out of that one by explaining to Chloe is was better to just take the bird to the vet, she loved that caring and compassionate side of Chloe even for the smallest of creatures.

As Beca was lost in her train of thought she was caught of guard by the sound of music coming from the direction in which Chloe had disappeared it was Bruno Mars' 'Just the way you are' Beca loved that song mainly when Chloe sang it, she often made her girlfriend sing it to her to which Chloe never declined. Suddenly Chloe emerged from behind the trees singing along to the song and approaching Beca, this made Beca smile widely, the red head looked so adorable and the moonlight hit her eyes and made them sparkle like crystals. Chloe stood in front of Beca still singing "Cause you're amazing just the way you are" she stopped singing there and just smiled innocently at Beca, "What are you up to?" Beca questioned the older girl. The red head had one hand behind her back like she was holding something and she held her other hand out to take Beca's. She led Beca behind the trees down toward the river where Chloe had disappeared to earlier still holding one hand behind her back mysteriously Beca once again questioned the girl "Seriously babe what are you doing?" she said almost laughing at the strange turn her night had taken going from an innocent coffee date with her girlfriend to a mysterious river walk. Chloe ignored the direct question and just started humming along to the song.

Chloe stopped humming and said grinning "Ok Beca close your eyes" the red head looked towards the brunette with an insisting nod "What no, why?" Beca protested knowing the red head wouldn't give her a response but she still had to ask "Seriously Beca just do it or you'll never find out why I brought you here" the red head teased with a giggle and with that Beca hesitantly closed her eyes "ok now NO peaking" the older girl laughed. Beca felt Chloe's hand guide her to move forward and they stopped suddenly in there tracks Chloe squeezed her hand tighter and whispered in Beca's ear "Open your eyes babe" Beca could feel the heat of Chloe's breath on her cheek as she spoke and as directed by the older girl she opened her eyes.

"OH MY GOSH!...w-what is all of this?" the brunette stuttered shocked at the beautiful sight before her "Happy birthday Beca!" Chloe squeaked with a hint of excitement in her voice as she pulled the arm that she still had hidden behind her back out to reveal 1 simple red rose in her hand. She gave Beca the rose and leant over to kiss her girlfriend "What, you did all of this?" Beca said still stunned about the sight before her "Yep just for you babe, c'mon" Chloe said with a pleased voice happy with the younger girls reaction, Chloe then led them both to a picnic blanket placed on the riverbank floor and sat them both down.

Beca was speechless as she looked around she took in all that the red head had done for her there were dozens of rose petals on the floor surrounding them, candles lit in nearly every direction she looked, a feast for kings placed out in front of them including all of her favourite foods and a CD player behind them. "Chloe this is incredible" Beca said genuinely to the older girl who was still grinning with pleasure "Awww you sound so surprised, please you didn't honestly think you could avoid me finding out about your birthday!" Chloe said almost gloating as if she had defeated Beca. "How did you find out?" Beca asked suddenly realising she hadn't once let slip and curious to find out who the traitor was. "Your dad mentioned it when we went over for dinner" Chloe said giggling Beca smiled at how pleased the red head seemed with her efforts "Well I'm glad he told you because this is amazing, seriously Chlo, no one has ever done anything this special for me before it's beautiful and perfect, and you're beautiful and perfect. Thank you so much babe" Beca said reaching out to hold her girlfriends hand.

"I did it because I love you Beca" Chloe said wrapping her arms around the brunette trying to disguise her nervousness as she had just said I love you for the first time something neither of them had ever said before. Beca stared at the older girl who was now blushing slightly as she waited for a reaction from the brunette "I love you too" Beca said as she smiled down towards Chloe. "You know what, I think this is the best birthday I've ever had it couldn't have ended any better than this" Beca said as she lied down on the blanket resting her head on her girlfriends lap "Well it's not over yet babe" Chloe said grinning as she slid down next to Beca and ran her hand through the brunettes hair just as she did this the next song on the CD began playing it was Titanium the song the two girls once sang together in the shower of all places. Beca laughed as the song started playing and Chloe ran her hand down from Beca's hair to her waist "Hey, isn't this your lady jam" Beca said jokingly, the red head giggled and leaned in closer to the younger girl to place a passionate kiss on her lips "Happy birthday Beca."


End file.
